1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid level indicator systems and more particularly pertains to a new fuel level indicator system for providing a user with an audible warning system designed to prevent accidental overflow of gasoline being added to the fuel tank of a boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid level indicator systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,608 describes a fuel filler alarm for boats including a housing, a whistle element on the housing an a suction ring on the housing. Another type of fluid level indicator system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,968 describes a fuel overfill warning device including a vent tube. A whistle alarm is positioned within the vent tube. U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,338 describes a whistling nozzle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,614 describes a fluid level alarm device for tanks and the like to minimize spills of oil and other environmental pollutants. U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,559 describes a signaling device for preventing spill-over from the fuel tanks of powered boats during filling. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,612 describes an ornamental design for a fuel fill device for boats.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new fuel level indicator system that would allow a single user to fill the fuel tank without overflowing the tank.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new fuel level indicator system that would help prevent a possible fire, water contamination, or an expensive fine.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a housing member that is coupleable to a fuel tank. The housing member is positionable adjacent to a vent opening in the fuel tank. The housing member defines an interior space. The housing member has a lower aperture facilitating environmental communication between the interior space and an interior of the fuel tank. The housing member has an upper aperture. A vent portion is coupled to the housing. The vent portion is in environmental communication with the interior space of the housing member via the upper aperture. The vent portion facilitates air flow from the interior of the fuel tank through the housing and out of the system. A whistle assembly is positioned substantially within the housing. The whistle assembly produces an aural indication of airflow through the housing member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.